


Why Do Good Girls Like Bad Guys?

by until_your_breathing_stops_forever



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angry Family, Angst, Bad Boy! Alex, Car Sex, Cigarettes, Cute, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, Forbidden Love, I don't write romance what I usually write hardcore porn, Loss of Virginity, Pet Names, Public Sex, Reader Insert, Skinny Dipping, This is weird, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/until_your_breathing_stops_forever/pseuds/until_your_breathing_stops_forever
Summary: Alex isn't supposed to be romantic, but you never though he would be with you.





	Why Do Good Girls Like Bad Guys?

**Author's Note:**

> Right, I don't write fluffy romance so I had to add in smut and angst, it's who I am. I originally wanted an angry bad boy Alex smut, but this happened??? Idk either but enjoy.
> 
> Title from "Good Girls Bad Guys" by Falling In Reverse

Alex was something out of a movie. He was a stereotypical bad boy, and boy did he do it well. He lived in his favourite leather jacket, skinny jeans and some random band shirt. He always came into school stinking of smoke, and I was hooked. I hated that I adored him, but I couldn't help it, I had always had a thing for bad boys. 

I, myself? I was a good girl, Cliché, yes but true. I did all my homework, wouldn't talk back to my elders, had never been to a party and had high grades. But I wanted out. I wanted to rebel, smoke, drink, fuck and more. And Alex was the way to do it.

I was just sitting in my last class of the day, dreaming of going home, when Alex decided to show up for the first time in a few weeks. I bit my lip and I felt my heart racing as he chose to sit next to me, even though he usually sat at the back. "Hey princess." I heard his scratchy voice speak and I almost looked shocked. "H-Hi Alex." He just laughed. "What if I picked you up later today and we had some fun?" I knocked my pencil off my desk in surprise. He picked it up and I felt his eyes trailing up my legs slowly. He put the pencil back on my desk and grinned. "Is that a yes?" I nodded and bit my lip again. "Great. Give me your number and I'll swing by later to get ya." I smiled and wrote my number on his hand, and I couldn't resist adding a smiley face, making him laugh.

I did get a text much to my surprise. He simply asked for my address and that was all. I got dressed in case he called over today. My parents weren't home, which was a good thing. I put on a black skirt, with knee high socks and a little white sheer shirt. I wore minimal make up and felt satisfied with how I looked. I heard my doorbell ring and went to answer it when I realized that my, very protective, older brother was home and had beat me to the door. My heart sank as he opened the door to a grinning Alex Gaskarth.

"What the fuck do you want Gaskarth?" My brother snarled at him. "I'm just lookin' for Y/N, don't get bitchy now." Alex spoke with confidence and saw me. "Hey there you are, ready to go baby?" I nodded cautiously as my brother got angrier at the delinquent at his door. "Fuck no, you're not getting near my baby sister. You'll leave her and hurt her." My brother started to shout. "Hey Kian, I got this. Don't tell mum and dad, and I'll even clean your room." I tried to offer as my brother looked astounded. "No Y/N, you don't know what he is like, he'll fuck you and leave you, he's a dick." Alex just whistled. "That's a bit harsh man, you don't even know me."

I pushed past Kian. "Well that's for me to find out. You can't protect me forever." I grabbed Alex's hand and ran down the path, laughing into his battered car. I could see my brother standing at the door in shock as we drove off. "Sorry about him, he's… overprotective, I guess." I offered as blink 182 played quietly in the car. "I'm used to it, doll, I mean he has a right. But I like ya, there's something different in you than the others." I smiled and sang along to Feeling This softly.

"Where are we going Alex?" I asked as we continued to drive. "We, my dear girl, are going to the beach and we are gonna drive around for a while, and just live, you okay with that?" I nodded and curled up in my seat. We arrived at the beach and I ran down to the tide. I had always loved the beach. "Hey Alex, wanna go skinny dipping?" I smirked as he looked at me in awe. "C'mon is the bad boy getting shy?" I mocked him and started to pull my shirt off. "Never doll, just never thought I'd hear that from the good girl." He immediately fell back into the cocky demeanor. I fired my clothing onto the beach, away from the water and stood completely naked in front of Alex, with some strange confidence rising within me. "You coming?" I smiled and ran into the waves, squealing at the coldness. He stood back and admired me for a minute, watching me jumping around in the waves, naked and happy.

He kicked off his underwear and joined me. He came up behind me and hugged me. "Look who decided to join me." I teased and splashed him in the face. He spluttered and looked at me. "Princess, you're gonna get it now." He splashed me back and I squealed, turning it into a full on splash war. We were soaking and giggling like crazy, I had never felt this way before, I felt on top of the world and my brother isn't taking that away from me.

Alex turned me around and leaned in. I felt his lips touch mine and, as cheesy as it sounds, I felt the sparks I had only read about in books. His lips were so soft against mine, and I could feel his light scuff, and I never wanted to feel anything else again. He wrapped his hands around my hips and leaned his forehead against mine. "That was different." He smiled. I smiled and pecked his lips again, wrapping my arms around his neck. We stood like for a minute, just taking in each other's features. I picked out the colour of his eyes and I never wanted to forget them.

"C'mon, I'm getting cold, let's sit on the rocks." Alex whispered. I just agreed and we walked out the water, naked and holding hands. I put on my underwear and my skirt and socks, and went to put on my shirt when Alex grabbed it. "I want you to put mine on." was all he said and I just agreed even though I had a fear that he would be cold in just his beaten up jacket. We walked up to the rocks and he pulled me close as we watched the dusk. "D' you mind if I have a smoke darling?" I shook my head and watched as he pulled out a packet of cigarettes and a black lighter which has a Tippex smiley face drawn on it. "Can I have one?" I found myself asking. "You sure? I don't want your brother to kill me even more." He joked and I nodded and reached for one. He lit mine first and I inhaled the strange smoke, letting it curl around my lungs before blowing it out. "You took that like a champ." Alex smiled at me and lit his own, copying my previous movement.

We sat in a comfortable silence, just inhaling the smoke and watching the waves as they lapped the shore. He took a deep inhale and then pulled me in for a kiss, letting the smoke travel down my throat before we pulled apart in a cloud of smoke and smiles. "I've always wanted to do that but there is no one until you that I really wanted to do it with." He lazily grinned and took another puff. "I'm really happy, I've never felt this way before." I spoke up and looked at him. "Me neither doll, as scary as that is to me. I don't usually catch feelings, but with you, there just seems to be something different." I just leaned into him and let him put his arm round me, keeping me safe from the hell I would go home to. But I didn't want to think about that, I just wanted to think about Alex and the way he made me feel.

He finished his cigarette just after I put mine out on the rocks and pulled me up from the rocks. "C'mon lets go make out in my car, let's be real teenagers." I giggled and grabbed my shirt as we walked hand in hand to his car as he pulled me into the back seat. His lips touched mine again as I was pulled onto his lap and I snaked my hands up into his hair. His tongue swiped my bottom lip, asking for entrance which I happily accepted. Our kiss went deeper, and I never wanted to stop kissing that boy, I felt like heaven. I went to pull his shirt off but he stopped me. "Princess, I know you're a virgin, if you take that shirt off then I might not stop, and I don't want you to throw away your virginity on a punk like me." He said sadly and I felt hurt that he felt that way. "Alex, I want to do this. You're the only one that has made me this happy, in just one night. I want to give it to you, even if you do hurt me because at least I will have good memories with you beforehand." I kissed him to reassure him. He reached into the side of the door and got a condom which I didn't question at all, I just wanted him. I grinded my hips onto his, as I took my shirt and bra off, throwing them to the front.

I pulled my skirt and underwear off as he unbuckled his jeans. I felt how wet I was, simply by some making out and grinding. He rolled the condom on and I got ready to have my virginity be taken. "This is gonna hurt princess, are you sure." He warned me. "Of course I am Alex, I wouldn’t want anyone else to take it." I spoke up before I lowered myself onto his cock slowly. I felt myself fill up and I went slowly down. I felt our hips meet and I moaned out as I felt myself get comfortable. "God baby, you're so tight, you feel so good." Alex mumbled as he kissed my neck softly. "You're doing so well." I began to lift my hips up and down, and he supported me, guiding me softly. "You can move now if you want, it doesn't hurt really." I let out a soft moan as he grinded into me, picking up his pace bit by bit. We moved together, and I felt Alex lean up and leave a hickey on my collar bone. "Now everyone will know you're my girl." I moaned a response as I continued to move faster, as pleasure filled my being. We continued to move like this for several more minutes, just letting moans and skin hitting skin fill the car, an atmosphere of sex and meaning, in a strange way.

I felt my legs start to shake and a pit began to form in my stomach. "Alex 'm gonna c-cum." I moaned out and he picked his pace up. "Let go baby, I'm here." I felt ecstasy overtake me, I saw stars as he continued to move into me, moaning softly as he did. "Fuck baby, I'm gonna-" He groaned out and he came himself. Watching him orgasm was beautiful and I never wanted to stop. I leaned onto him and kissed him softly. "Thank you for a fucking incredible first time Alex." He smiled and just kissed me in response.

We got out of the back seat and got dressed and I settled into the passenger seat as a soft David Bowie song played. "I hope you realize I didn't invite you out to fuck you, I mean I wanted to but I didn't want to pressure you, I want to get to know you." He spoke over the music and I giggled. "Alex I know it's okay. I wanted to do that and I have no regrets." He pulled my hand up to his mouth and kissed it before just holding it as we watched the sun go down from his car windows. "I suppose I had better get you home." He said sadly. "I know, but remember I'm not gonna stop seeing you. They can't stop me." I told him and he smiled. "Did you mean what you said? That I'm your girl?" I asked him. "I did. You're mine baby girl, no matter what happens."

Alex pulled up outside of my house and I braced myself for what's to come. "Thank you Alex. I had a great night." I grinned and kissed him. I got out of the car and watched him drive off before walking up to my door and opening it. "Y/N! We get told from Kian that you're out with some - delinquent!" My mum shrieks and I glare at Kian who is sitting in the living room smugly. "Alex may have some issues but he made me feel happy, doesn't that matter Mum?" I ask softly. "I will not have him distract you and break your heart. Your brother has told me everything about that horrible boy." My dad spoke up and I felt tears well up. "He isn't horrible don't listen to Kian. He is caring and I have feelings for him damnit." I felt my voice start to raise. "You are not allowed to see him, end of. We know better, we are your parents." I just ignore them and sigh. "Oh and Y/N? Why do you smell of smoke, have HIS t-shirt on and a hickey on your neck?" Kian piped up, that little fucker. "No reason you asshole." I glare at him.

My mum looked shocked. "You had better not have done anything bad with him I swear to God." She whispered angrily. "Yes mum, I did, I smoked a cigarette, went skinny dipping and I let him take my virginity are you happy now?" I spat out and my dad and my brother stood up is rage. "I'LL KILL HIM." Kian roared out and I smirked and went to walk up to my room. "Y/N YOU WILL NEVER SEE HIM AGAIN I SWEAR." My dad yelled and I ignored him.

I sat on my bed and pulled my phone out to see a message from him.

From: Alex :)

How did it go baby? X

I sighed as I remembered the situation downstairs.

To: Alex :)

Horrible. They have banned me from seeing you and they are REALLY angry at me. But I don't care, I'm not gonna stop seeing you. I like you too much. :) x

I stripped off my skirt, leaving his huge shirt on and my knee socks on and laid back on my bed, waiting for his reply.

From: Alex :)

Don't listen to them baby, I'll take care of you. I won't let you down, I'm gonna change and prove myself to be better than they think. I like you a lot also and I don't want you to stay away. X

I grinned and typed out a reply.

To: Alex :)

Just don't change too much. I'm going to sleep now to ignore them, but goodnight babe x

From: Alex :)

Sweet dreams baby girl x

I fell asleep with sweet dreams all right and I truly felt happy - crazy how one person does that to you, eh?


End file.
